The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for securing outdoor tablecloths.
Tablecloths for outdoor tables, such as picnic tables, have problems associated with them that are well known, the most recurrent problem being that wind gets under the tablecloth, or some portion of it, and causes it to become displaced from the table or disarranged. It is particularly frustrating when trying to set out a meal to have the tablecloth continually blown off the table. As a result, often the first order of business is for the user to strategically position weights at the corners on the tablecloth to hold it in place. A problem persists even after positioning the weights, however, because overhang portions of the tablecloth that hang down from the table are still subject to being disrupted by the wind. If the weights, which are often nothing more than bottles of ketchup and jars of mustard or other picnic basket type items, are insufficient, the tablecloth and weights are still subject to being disrupted by a strong wind.
As the mobility and recreational activities of the population at large has increased in the past several decades, the number of people travelling recreationally and experiencing the problems associated with wind disrupting tablecloths used on outdoor tables, such as picnic tables and the like, has increased as well. The problem of wind upsetting tablecloths is particularly acute where wind conditions are severe, such as in coastal areas or on lake fronts. Because picnic areas are often intentionally constructed near the beach or lake fronts for aesthetic reasons, the problem and need for a solution is heightened. Differing widths, lengths, thicknesses and type of material used (wood, plastic, concrete, etc.) to construct picnic tables have made it difficult to develop a solution that accommodates all picnic tables.
A number of previous attempts to solve the problem associated with wind disruption of outdoor tablecloths are disclosed in the prior art. However, those solutions lack the flexibility and simplicity of the present invention and are not generally applicable to accommodate different sizes, types and arrangements of picnic tables.
One prior solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,193 wherein an apparatus comprising a tablecloth having weights disposed along its periphery is provided. Specifically, the weights are sewn into a sleeve provided in the hem of the tablecloth so that, as the tablecloth lays draped over the table, opposing weights hanging down on both sides of the table hold it in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,363 provides another solution including strips that are releasably attached to opposed edges of the tablecloth using clamps or snaps. The strips are clamped or hooked under the table between the downwardly extending flaps of the tablecloth to hold the tablecloth in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,905 provides metal clamps that hold a tablecloth in place on a picnic table by utilizing the spring of the metal to engage picnic tables of certain thicknesses. The clamps are applied near the corners of the table to hold the tablecloth in place. A significant disadvantage with this device is that it is applicable to only a limited number of picnic tables having a table top of the proper thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,001 provides a rigid plastic cover for outdoor picnic tables having channels to engage the sides of the picnic table top. This device lacks the flexibility to accommodate picnic tables of different widths and, the construction of the rigid plastic cover makes it much more difficult to transport than a fabric tablecloth that can be folded and easily transported in the glove compartment of an automobile.
Other prior art devices for holding fabric to a piece of furniture, including bedspreads and lounge chair covers, have provided for elastic gathering sewn into an underside perimeter of the tablecloth to gather the tablecloth under the table, or a similar type drawstring gathering mechanism. Still others have disclosed the use of pockets sewn into the corners or periphery of the fabric cover that engage opposing corners or ends of the furniture to which it is attached.
All of the prior art devices require either inclusion of the securing device to or within the tablecloth itself, or are limited in application to specific sizes and arrangements of picnic tables. There is thus identified a need for a device for securing a tablecloth to an outdoor table, such as a picnic table, that is adjustable to accommodate a variety of different sized tables and can be used with wood or concrete tables of any length.
It is also contemplated that the device provided herein can also be used to secure other outdoor furniture fabric covers that may be affected by wind conditions to outdoor furniture, such as towels on lawn chairs or beach chairs and bench and seat covers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that simply and effectively secures a flexible fabric tablecloth to an outdoor table, such as a picnic table, without any modification of the tablecloth required.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tablecloth securing device that is adaptable to fit various sized picnic tables.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a securing device that snugly holds a tablecloth to a picnic table without requiring any permanent attachment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a tablecloth securing device that can be applied to and secure the tablecloth at various positions along the length of a rectangular picnic table.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flexible tablecloth securing device constructed from elastic with a simple closure means that wraps around a picnic table and tablecloth to secure the tablecloth to the table.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a flexible elastic device for securing a tablecloth to an outdoor table that is adjustable by varying the amount of overlap between a hook-and-loop type connector to adjust for the size of the outdoor table.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method whereby a fabric tablecloth is secured to a picnic table through the use of elastic binding bands with releasable closure means.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a device for securing a sheet of fabric to an article of furniture that has a releasable closure means.
These and other objects of the present invention are satisfied by the preferred embodiments of the invention described in more detail herein. These objects are intended to be illustrative and not limiting. The manner of operation, novel features and further objects and advantages of this invention may be better understood by reference to the description and drawings set forth herein.
The present invention provides a device for securing a tablecloth to an outdoor table, such as a picnic table, comprising a strip of stretchable and resilient fabric with cooperating closure means at opposing ends of the strip. The strip is of a length adequate to wrap around various size picnic tables when stretched.
The cooperating closure means of the most preferred embodiment of the present invention is provided by sections of hook and loop type fasteners affixed at opposed ends of the strip. To apply the device to secure a tablecloth to a picnic table, the strip is threaded over and under the picnic table and stretched as required to create an overlap between a section of hook-type fasteners affixed to one end of the strip and a section of loop-type fasteners affixed to the opposite end of the strip. The section of hook-type fasteners and section of loop-type fasteners are then meshed together to form the strip of stretchable fabric into a binding band encircling and snugly holding the tablecloth to the picnic table.
In the most preferred embodiment of the present invention, the strip of fabric is made from elastic and is two (2xe2x80x3) inches wide and fifty-six (56xe2x80x3) inches long in the most preferred embodiment. The elastic stretch characteristic of the strip is one-to-two so that it may be stretched up to twice its unstretched length allowing the strip to be used to secure a tablecloth to picnic tables ranging in size from twenty-four (24xe2x80x3) inches wide to forty-eight (48xe2x80x3) inches wide. In the most preferred embodiment of the present invention, the strip comprises thirty-two percent (32%) rubber and sixty-eight (68%) polyester.
The principles of the present invention contemplate that the securing device disclosed herein is adaptable to be used to secure other kinds and types of fabric to articles of furniture to resist displacement by wind. The use of strips of resilient, stretchable fabric with cooperating closure means is specifically contemplated for use to secure a beach towel to a lounge chair or seat cover to a chair.
The resilient, stretchable fabric of the present invention comprises a strip of sufficient width to prevent slippage over the tablecloth or fabric to which it is applied. The frictional resistance of the wide strip prevents such slippage.
The present invention also provides a method for securing a tablecloth to a picnic table by providing multiple resilient, stretchable strips, positioning a tablecloth over a picnic table and wrapping the strips around the tablecloth. The strips are then stretched around the tablecloth and secured to provide binding bands that snugly secure the tablecloth to the picnic table.